User talk:ByakuyaMayuri
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Rangiku Matsumoto's Status page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 15:14, 2010 August 12 Gin's status I am politely asking you to drop this. It was decided to list Gin as deceased until he is shown to be alive. This will not be changing. One user resulted to insulting other users and violating multiple policies after he refused to give up on changing Gin's status. We are not changing it so please just drop it before things get out of hand again--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) See this is where people make their mistake. I am not an admin. I am not on the committee, all I am is a regular user who is familiar with the policies of this site. Gin's status is deceased. We are keeping it that way. That was the decision of the admins. Pages are locked when there have been a high number of bad edits. Gins page is locked because if we unlocked it, users would immediately change his status to Alive. We have policies on the site that we follow. Those policies say we go by what was seen in the manga. What I saw in the last chapter was Gin pass the torch to Ichigo as he died. He said he is leaving. He cannot move and he cannot even speak so that can only mean one thing, he is dying. We are not changing his status now I suggest you just drop it because you are wasting your time and every user on this site who does not have a problem with listing Gin as deceased. If Gin is shown to be alive we will change his status same as we did with Rangiku but for now we are going to list him as deceased. Insult this wiki all you want but you will not find a wiki of higher quality than this--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Apparently you do not know english very well because the word we does not mean administrator. We in context was referring to members of this wiki. Anyway, status is no longer an issue so goodbye--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) If you do not cease your attacks on Godisme, you will be blocked. As he just told you, the issue is gone, so stop arguing after the argument is done. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Listen, drop it. Statuses are gone so there is no need to debate them any longer. If you want to become a productive member of this site, there is a lot to do. Now stop your tirade.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) You really need to lighten up and stop this foolhardy quest of "you're wrong because I said so"!! There are other member who are constantly here, who joined up to help make this one of the best Wikis out there and they have succeeded and are continuing to succeed!! These people have given their time and dedication to continue the high level status of this place and have thus earned the respect of the contributing members on this site!! They have earned the right to discuss the chapters and build upon their own work to ensure a higher quality place for all!! If that means an article is protected to ensure the status isn't repeatedly changed and spammed then that's a price that has to be paid to ensure the contributions to this soociety are not one of speculation and silly edit wars!! The decision was made, by active members of this site, to pick one status for Gin and to leave it at that!! Sure, wikiss are a place where anyone can edit but that philosophy is aimed at improving the site, not mingling around and insulting one another over one pointless little word that hardly jeopardises the integrity of a highly intellectual program!! If you want to complain and have your voice heard, why not actually contribute to the site as a whole instead of flaming others over this one insignificant issue that can be changed once the status is proven otherwise!! And over the Rangiku thing, that decision was made based on the chapter, Gin stated she was dead, Aizen couldn't feel her presence, and thus her status was moved to deceased!! I don't know about you, but considering the words of her death were stated, thus they had to be added here whether we believed Gin to be lying or not, because it is still speculation, whether it turns out to be true or not!! This site is built upon the chapters as they are released and decisions like this have to be made, wrong or right!! If you want to be eligible to argue otherwise, how about earn the respect of the rest of the community here instead of joining for the soul purpose of your own whimsical moans and specualtions and stop telling others they should be grateful to have you nattering insultingly in their ear that they are wrong when you appear to have no background in helping this site along otherwise!! Please don't insult anymore people, bad atmospheres are bad for the wiki!! SunXia (talk) 20:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC)